Silhouettes
by Capital WHY
Summary: Ten drabbles based on manga-verse pairings. Includes Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Choosenshipping, Mizuhikishipping, Feelingshipping, Franticshipping, Crystalshipping, Pandershipping, Haughtyshipping, and Darkstoneshipping.


_A/N:_

Rules of the Game:

**1.** **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

****4. Do ten of these, then post them.** **

Believe me, it is _way _harder than you might think at first. I apologize for some of these, a few are just awful. DX

* * *

><p><em>From Underneath by Hawk Nelson; 2:47 (Specialshipping); Words: 85<em>

"Yellow-"

The girl looked up. "Yes, Red?"

"I uh-" He looked away sheepishly. "I've had a good time today."

She grinned brightly. "Me too! It was wonderful. I mean, a walk in the park, a picnic . . . it all made for a wonderful birthday."

"You know, though . . . there's something- something that, I, uh . . . well, c'mon. I'll show you."

He took her hand and led her out of Viridian City gently, grinning animatedly.

"What is it- Oh my goodness!"

"Happy birthday!" A field of flowers awaited her.

* * *

><p><em>The Blues by Switchfoot; 5:17 (Mangaquestshipping); Words: 190<em>

'_That Gold . . . he has no heart.' _The girl thinking these thoughts was walking in the rain, broken hearted and broken spirited. _'I can't forgive him after this.' _Her make-up was a mess, her new outfit soaked and splattered with mud, and tears mingled with water on her face.

She could picture him now, calling her and begging her to come back. _"No, Gold!" _she would say. _"You had your chance. You hurt me. I don't want to see you again." _That's what she would say, that is, if he bothered to call.

'_He'll call, Crystal. Then you can tell him __**exactly **__how you feel. Then you can give him what he deserves.' _She clutched the cell phone in her hand, waiting for the tell-tale ringing to reach her ears, so she could answer the call and explain her heart, shattered and smeared, to the boy without one.

But he didn't call. And as she walked from Goldenrod to Violet in high heels and a skirt, with the rain sprinkling down, all she wanted to hear was 'I'm sorry'. It was the same 'I'm sorry' that just wouldn't come.

* * *

><p><em>Pain by This Beautiful Republic; 4:10 (Choosenshipping); Words: 160<em>

"How is she?"

That had to be the fiftieth time the boy had heard that same sentence asked, and he was sick and tired of answering it the same way he always had to: 'Not good'.

He answered it anyways, though, because he had to. Some part of him drove him on, made him keep living when all that meant anything and everything to him was crumbling away.

'_Please, Blue. Hold on.' _He clutched her hand and closed his eyes, and he thought that thought again and again and again.

"She'll get better, you know."

He heard that too many times, too. Of course she would get better. How else could he survive? But no, he didn't need to hear that. That sort of statement said: 'You can leave her side for five seconds, you know. She's not gonna _die_ or something.'

But as long as it was a possibility, he held on. He knew she would do this same.

* * *

><p><em>Politicians by Switchfoot; 3:28 (Mizuhikishipping); Words: 156<em>

Cynthia was not feeling well; and when she was not feeling well, her thoughts had a tendency to take on a life of their own.

These ones, in particular, were very wild. She kept seeing a broken, insane man, longing for so much more than he let on. Her mind became fixated on the fact that he _might be redeemable. _But what if he wasn't? What if there was a whole lot more than what she thought could be beneath?

Her ailing mind said, _'That's okay. We'll make it through.'_

She didn't even realize that she'd already begun to imagine a _life _with that criminal. She was frightened by him, she was fascinated by him, and she wanted to know more. She had to see the man behind the mask; she had to see _him. _

It was only when she came out of it that she'd realized just how deep she was in over her head.

* * *

><p><em>I Am Understood? by Relient K; 4:23 (Feelingshipping); Words: 192<em>

Yellow was quite sad. How could she not be, seeing that two people who she cared so much for were finally realizing their happiness . . . with each _other._

She was not part of the picture. But Red was.

She had to tie down her thoughts about him, but it stung to understand that she could _never _have that fairy-tale ending she wanted with him.

Someone else was a bit annoyed. He wasn't particularly pleased that his _older _sister was now married to someone his age. It didn't really seem right to him. He'd never considered it a possibility.

And so, those two were the ones standing in the corner during the wedding, next to the drinks.

"You must be so happy that your sister is in such good hands, Green." Yellow tried her hardest not to sound bitter.

"Good hands? I don't think so."

She was confused. "You don't think he's capable of taking care of someone he loves?"

Green scoffed. "Not as good as other people. Trust me, Yellow, you're not missing out on much."

It was a slip he regretted as soon as he saw the blush cover her face.

* * *

><p><em>Meant to Live by Switchfoot; 3:20 (Franticshipping); Words: 129<em>

The second she turned away, she knew she could never look at him the same way again. Her mind screamed that this was too petty to break apart, that she needed to turn around, that she needed to ask his forgiveness; or _something, _but her anger would not be moved.

The second she turned away, he regretted everything he'd ever said to make her mad. He'd take back everything if only it meant she'd come back and give it another shot; if only it meant they could be _together_ again. Unfortunately, he couldn't turn back time . . . he couldn't bring her back, and he couldn't fix things.

"Sapphire, wait!" he called out.

She stopped. What should she do? Should she turn back? Should she keep going?

'_What do I do?'_

* * *

><p><em>Who We Are by Red; 3:54 (Crystalshipping); Words: 155<em>

He's not the right one for me. I've tried telling myself that; over and over again, but it doesn't work. He's too old, too this, too that . . . and I'm not about to break the rules.

Part of me _wishes _I would.

'_Just tell him,' _my mind tells me, over and over again. And I remind it that he'd laugh. How much older is he than I, exactly? I'm not sure, and I'm not about to have my heart snapped in two just because I'm ignorant.

'_Besides,' _I argue. _'He and I, we're too different anyways.'_

It hurts so bad to realize it, but I have to let go of my little crush.

Unfortunately for me, I only realized too late that this wasn't just a _little crush_.

I haven't seen him in years, and yet he's the one who haunts my thoughts.

'_I shouldn't think about him,' _I say to myself. But I do anyways.

* * *

><p><em>Bomb by Switchfoot; 2:45 (Pandershipping); Words: 99<em>

Green is observant. He watches, and learns, and is quiet, and careful. He knows just what to do about an injured Pokemon.

He's still not quite sure what to do with an injured heart.

It's not his, though. It's someone else's. A girl who became fixated on a boy that was blind to her. While she dreamed of a reality, he _lived _in one; his own, that is.

So Misty wandered, a nomad, sad and hurt, and she came across the observer. The one who saw every little piece of pain she went through. And she became quite attached.

* * *

><p><em>Forever by Red; 3:38 (Haughtyshipping); Words: 176<em>

Pearl had never felt more betrayed in all his life. Sure, he'd never expressed his thoughts on this particular subject (a rarity indeed), but he still broke down under the weight of friendship and love.

What do you do when the person you want to be with and the person who knows you the best choose each other?

It burned and it ached and he just wanted to cut himself off from both of them, at first. He wasn't one for watching, and waiting, and burning in anger, just sitting on his hands and doing nothing.

He was mad, he was hurt, but he wouldn't say it. He couldn't say it. So at night, when no one else was up, he would go out all alone, into the woods or some other secluded place, and yell it out. Then he'd come back at cross his fingers and _hope _that they wouldn't notice.

He couldn't afford to lose them both; they meant too much. So he stayed, loyal as ever, while breaking and burning and aching inside.

* * *

><p><em>Going Under by This Beautiful Republic; 3:36 (Darkstoneshipping); Words: 112<em>

Everyone gave up on him, by now. They were tired of his quirks, of his saucy comments, of his pointed teasing, and most importantly, of him. There was one girl, untouched by that, who still let him near; who still didn't turn at the sight of him. She was a lady, high-born, high-bred, and high-minded.

And yet, she still approached him. She still showed him kindness.

"Gold," she would say gently. "You ought to stop acting that way."

She was quiet, and calm, and everything he wasn't. He was attracted to that, and so he tempered himself, in order to somehow, (if it was possible), reach her level someday.

* * *

><p><em>An: *sob* Some of those are incredibly lame, especially the Specialshipping and Feelingshipping ones. I'm sorry, Yellow! I didn't do your feelings justice . . . ;_; Seriously, though, that was TOUGH! If you want a good writing exercise, you HAVE to try this. Actually, please do. I'd love to see what you all come up with. :3_

_My thoughts on my drabbles:_

_Specialshipping- Way. Lame. I didn't have a lot of time, though . . . _

_Mangaquestshipping- Hm. Very angsty. I like it. ^_^_

_Choosenshipping- Eh. I've done better. :/_

_Feelingshipping- I could've made that a lot better if I had more time, nut unfortunately, it's silly and makes no sense. At first, I wasn't sure who Red was going to be married to, then I picked Daisy, but I could edit Yellow's thoughts because I didn't have enough time . . . ;_; I'm sooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy._

_Franticshipping- Me likes. ^_^_

_Crystalshipping- Hm. It's okay . . . _

_Pandershipping- Same as above._

_Haughtyshipping- This one means a lot to me~~_

_Darkstoneshipping- That was actually kinda cute! ^o^_

_Well, please review, and please, try this out for yourselves! I'm going to do it with game-verse and anime-verse, as well as with OHSHC, so be on the lookout for those. ;D_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Finessefully,_

_X_

_P.S. I got this game from Mysca. Go check hers out! They're pretty good. ^_^_


End file.
